


Just a Painter By The Ocean Flicking Paint Into The Sea

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Jimon Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Colors, Jimon Week, Jimon Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Day 2- Colors





	

Jace was gold.

Hi hair, his skin, his soul… His lips were an unrealistic pink, and his eyes were a crystal blue broken by chocolate brown. He wore soft shades- pinks, blues, greens, purples, all dulled down to gentle pastels. Deeps black tattoos stain his skin, mingling with the left over paint flowers from Clary. His piercings were a glittering silver. His nails were a chipped white.

Simon was a kaleidoscope of color.

His hair, eyes, and skin are all brown, soft and worn by the sun and life. Ink constantly covered his skin, staining his fingernails and clinging to his hair. His lips were _red_ , contrasting with his gentle skin and white teeth. His eyes were such a smooth, caring brown, hidden under chunky black glasses. He wore dark colors, mostly blacks and blues. His tattoos, which were mostly nerdy, were bright, saturated colors beat under his flesh.

They’re the same colors though.

They bleed red, breath blue, feel green, love pink, cry grey…

They’re made of the same colors, just decorated differently.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr! Come bug me! My Jimon week stuff is tagged jimon week


End file.
